Secrets Can't Be Kept Forever
by azscarecrow
Summary: Title tells all.


Scarecrow and Mrs. King

Secrets Can't Be Kept Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Scarecrow and Mrs. King, Shoot the Moon Productions and Warner Bros. does. I don't make any money from this, I just enjoy it. 

Takes place about six months after the series ended. If there are any problems with technical stuff, please tell me. And I definitely appreciate feed back (constructive) I really would like to improve my writing skills, I know they aren't perfect. The poems are originals, but one of them I'm just afraid I might have been copying someone and didn't mean to. So if you think you might have heard it before tell me, and I'll give them credit, but as far as I know they were concocted in my head. Have a good day. 

Chapter 1

It would be a happy occasion, the marriage of Dotty and Curt would be a delightful day. Lee had been getting closer and closer to Dotty and the boys since his and Amanda's marriage, and he knew they should attend this get together. The boys were holding the secret that they would be getting married, this was a big step. Most of the family things Lee hadn't gone to, especially early on, but lately Amanda had wanted him there, and Lee had a lingering urge to be there anyway. He wasn't exactly sure why, some of this whole family idea was still confusing to him, but he knew he wanted to be with Amanda and he was enjoying the company of the boys more and more every day. So when he told Billy he was taking a personal day it didn't seem to bother him much, and Lee knew he'd have the day for Amanda's family, a family that was becoming his too, more and more. 

Lee laid in the bed, and the clock nearby read 8:10, his wife's body was cuddled next to his and the two slept as the early morning sun crept into his bedroom. His left eye peered open as he cautiously left the right one closed, most of him wanted to remain asleep and next to Amanda, well all of him wanted to stay next to Amanda but the practical side got the better of him and he glanced at the clock. He knew that they should be at Amanda's house around ten to make sure the boys were ready, and that it was probably about time for them to be getting up, but he didn't have the ability to wake Amanda from this somber state. He decided to let her sleep while he took his shower, so he gently slid his right arm out from underneath of her. It was dead so he wondered how long it had been in that position. Kissing her gently on the cheek he slid out of the bed, Amanda began to stir, so he just stood and watched her go back to sleep. He hoped she wouldn't wake up, it had been a tough week at the office, and helping with her mothers wedding plans hadn't helped any. The week had been hard on the both of them, and that was how she ended up at his house last night. As Lee stepped into the shower and let the hot water hit his body he tried to recall the things that had gone on that week.

Monday morning he'd arrived in the Q Bureau and Amanda sat at her desk crying. He didn't understand why, and truthfully, he'd still not gotten to the bottom of that. He just held her tightly and washed her tears away, he told her she should go home, and she would have if Billy hadn't come into the office after all of the tears, and on her way out. The assignment he gave them wasn't an easy one, they never were. 

They spent most of Monday morning outside of a bakery looking for anything out of the ordinary. By two o'clock they were both sick of watching and decided it was time to start asking questions, so they packed things up and went to ask some of Chryslofsky's neighbors if they'd seen any suspicious activity going on at his house. They didn't understand how an extremely large bakery owner had gotten mixed up in taking the Diablo Plans. There had been a security breach in Intelligence and the Diablo Plans were highly classified files. All of the Russia's leaks had their names encoded on those three pieces of papers that were mixed up in 98 pages of pure garbage. 

One neighbor had said that Chryslofsky didn't come home until around seven every night, except for Monday, he was always out until eleven-thirty on Monday nights. It had been a tradition for Chryslofsky to spend Monday nights at Handorff's Bar and Grill to watch the football games, they showed old tapes when it was off-season. Reluctantly Lee and Amanda changed into jeans and football jersey's and decided they'd spend the evening at Handorff's. 

Actually, Amanda was suppose to have gone with her mother to make some final wedding arrangements, that was the only night they'd be able to get the boys out of the house. But Lee agreed to stay with them Tuesday and Wednesday night, so that Amanda and Dotty could still get the work done, Amanda could go with him to Handorff's and he'd get to spend sometime with the boys. 

The evening turned out to be a bust anyway because nothing really happened. It was just a bunch of men watching a football game, and there wasn't a thing out of the ordinary. Except maybe the couple in the back watching the men watching the football game. 

Tuesday didn't make things any better. They'd put a few pieces of the puzzle together but not many. Lee had to leave early to pick up the boys and take them to baseball practice. Then he'd planned to take them back to his apartment and they'd come up with something to do. Amanda stayed at the office until five when she decided she was getting more questions and not any answers, so she just went home.

At Lee's apartment the boys decided to have a pillow fight while waiting for the pizza, and that resulted in Jamie getting a black eye when Philip accidentally let go of his pillow and hit Jamie who was standing only a few feet away from him. After a few accusations and a little name calling Lee called everything off, put a package of hamburger on Jamie's eye, told him it would make him look tough the next day at school, and that all of the girls would want a really brave explanation. So he and Philip spent the rest of the night letting their imaginations run wild in thinking of a story for his black eye. When Lee took the boy's home at around nine-thirty Amanda wasn't thrilled about the black eye, but glad that Lee handled the situation so well. They sat talking on the front porch for a few minutes before they both decided to call it a night. 

"A pillow fight huh?" Amanda asked inquisitively as the boys went into the house saying good night to Lee.

"Yeah, it was Jamie's idea, and Philip and I agreed it was a fairly good one, seen as how the pizza would be about another half hour or so." Lee replied.

"Well, that doesn't sound very adult."

"Adult's don't have any fun, and the little fun they do have, I can only do with you." He grimly smiled as he stole a kiss.

"When can we have some of that fun?" Amanda asked as she returned the kiss.

"Well, I'd say now, but then you'd have to explain to your mother why you didn't come home tonight."

"Or you could just come in." Amanda said as she turned to face Lee, her arms resting on his shoulders.

"Then we'd have to explain to your mother why I stayed the night."

"Why don't we just tell her we're married, and then all of the explaining goes away."

"We will, soon, but not tonight, and not tomorrow morning."

"When?"

"How about, when we've solved this case."

"Oh, so you never want to tell her."

Lee chuckled. They both knew this case was going no where fast, and why Billy had put a top priority clearance on it, only confused the case even more. "Na, I figure you and me will have this sucker nailed by Friday." 

"Friday huh. That gives us three days, and the biggest lead we have is only the biggest because it weighs more than a two-ton truck. Really, it's not any bigger than the others."

Lee laughed harder this time. He loved the way his wife could have a sense of humor at a moment when it would have been hard for anyone else to joke. They had both wanted to stop this secret relationship and go public with the marriage for a few weeks now. It was to hard on both of them trying to balance a secret marriage with everything else. They'd decided that both the boys were comfortable enough with Lee that they could tell, but they were looking for the right time. They'd have announced it a few weeks ago at dinner, but that was when Dotty decided to spring the news that she and Curt were getting married in a few weeks. "I love you Mrs. Stetson." Lee said as he smiled and gave her one last hug. He wished the world would just disappear and let the two of them be alone, together forever, but reality came running back when she pulled away. She kissed his lips one last time, as she said, "I love you Mr. Stetson." She let her hands fall from his shoulders and into his hands. They smiled at each other briefly before she turned and went into the house. He hated having to leave like a teenager when all he wanted was to spend every night with his wife like all of the other men that lived in the houses on that block, and throughout the entire rest of the world. 

Wednesday started to relieve some stress when Amanda discovered that Chryslofsky's girlfriend wasn't exactly who she said she was. Lee and Amanda ran her plates threw the computer and found that her real name was Tanya. A few of Lee's sources said she'd arrived at Dulles airport about three months ago, and they'd seen her around town with a couple of Russian guys. 

Lee didn't have to leave the office until 4:30 to pick up the boys today, Jamie was going over to a friends house for awhile, and Philip was walking to a nearby pizza restaurant with a girl from school. Philip had been becoming more and more of a ladies man since he started spending time with Lee, the girls really loved it when Lee picked him up in the Corvette. But when Lee arrived at the Peterson house to pick up Jamie, he learned that Jamie and Philip were both still at school because they'd had detention. Lee raced over to the school worrying about what the whole detention thing detailed. He quickly parked the car and raced inside. When he arrived he headed for the office. A woman stood at the door locking it up.

"Um, wait, wait, please, just wait. Can you tell me where I can find detention?" Lee asked the woman. 

"Can I ask who you are?" she inquired.

"Um, my name is Lee Stetson, I'm suppose to pick up Philip and Jamie King." 

"How do you know the family?"

"Amanda is my gir…(pausing, and thinking that the lady might not tell him where the boys were if they were just his girlfriend's kids) she's my wife."

"Whose Amanda?"

"The boys' mother."

"Well, it seems you know enough to me, I guess I can take you there."

Lee smiling and sighing in relief. "Great, thanks a lot." He said as he began following her down the hall. As the lady finally reached the room Lee nodded and she turned and walked the other way. As Lee opened the door he saw that the boys were in the room alone, except for an old man that sat at a desk in the front of the room sound asleep. He saw that Philip had a blood stained towel on his head. 

"Chief?!" Lee feared as he quickly rushed into the room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Lee, just a little gash, don't go all motherly on me." Philip was starting to sound a lot like Lee lately. 

"Sorry, I was worried about you guys. I got to the Peterson house and Jeff said you had detention, what'd you guys do. You're mothers' gonna kill me." 

Jamie sat up all worried, "Hey, Philip and I already thought, we sort of wouldn't tell her."

"Well, I'm going to tell her if you guys don't, I don't keep secrets from your mother." Lee said as he went and sat up against the desk.

"Lee, please, we can explain everything to you, and you can punish us, we'll learn our lesson, and she won't have to know a thing." Philip tried to plead. Lee, not overly impressed by the idea pointed to Philip's head. 

"We can tell her it happened while he was playing baseball. Make up some great story."

"Champ, this doesn't sound a bit like you."

"Lee, I'm just as worried about what Mom 'll do to me as Philip is."

"Alright, but no more lying after this, promise." 

"Promise." Both the boys rang as their frowns turned into smiles. 

"Now, let's get outta here. I have three steaks at my house and they aren't getting any use out of the sitting in the fridge." Lee said as he picked up the few books that were on Jamie's desk and headed out the door.

"But detention's not over?" Jamie questioned.

"You'll make me lie to your mother, but you want to hang around in a room with a dead man because detention isn't over?" Lee said sarcastically as both boys gave up and left. 

Later that night Lee the boys were enjoying the steaks when Lee decided to pop the question.

"So, how'd did you both wind up in detention?" Lee asked. 

"Geek-breath over here…" Philip started but was immediately interrupted by Lee.

"Hey, Chief, don't call your brother Geek-breath." 

"Jamie, was getting so much attention from the girls over his black-eye." Lee started to smile, proud that Jamie was getting some attention from the girls. 

"Were you jealous."

"Not exactly, but one of the girls was Candace Norman."

"She's really hot Lee." 

"Yeah, and she's Mike's girl."

"So, she came and talked to me." 

"But you didn't have to talk back."

"I wasn't gonna be rude Philip." 

"Hey, that's enough arguing guys, let's just get to the point huh." Lee interrupted. 

"Well, Jamie was telling all the girls the story we made up, and then Mike came and started to talk to me, about Jamie talking to Candace, and he told me the story, but I had already told Mike the real story. When Mike told Candace she told all of the other girls, and then everyone started to make fun of Jamie."

"Why didn't you stand up for him?" Lee asked.

"Then I'd be mocked too!" Philip defended.

"He's your brother you should have defended him Chief."

"He didn't defend me, he hit me!" Jamie shouted.

"Champ, calm down okay, just let your brother talk." Jamie puffed his lip and sat back in the chair feeling like he'd been swiped his only chance at fairness.

"I couldn't it would have ruined everything."

"You shouldn't have hit Jamie. You should have defended him. And Champ, you didn't have to hit back. It takes two people to fight. Now, I want you guys to clean up your room, and I want it spotless, that's your punishment." 

"Why?" Jamie asked.

  
"Because your mother has had a lot of things on her mind, and I know she hasn't been in your room lately, but I was just in there last night and it's terrible. I know she'll be hoping it's clean on Saturday, but she hasn't thought about it yet. I want you to beat her to it, and if by Saturday, it isn't clean, I'll tell your mother about the detention. Deal?" Lee asked. 

"Deal." They said. 

"Now, finish your steaks, we should be heading home soon."

After the three were finished with dinner they cleaned up their plates, and headed over to Amanda's. When they'd arrived Dotty had already gone to bed and Amanda was waiting up for them worried. The boys went almost straight to bed, as Lee and Amanda watched them go up the stairs, Amanda smiled at her husband. He'd been doing such a good job with the boys lately. Lee noticed her smile out of the corner of his eye and turned to her. 

"Yes Mrs. Stetson?" he inquired as he pulled her close.

"Why don't you stay the night?" she asked him. She raised her hands up to his hair and began running her fingers threw it. She loved his hair so much, the brownish, but slightly blondish color it had, and its soft texture and length were perfect. "Mother won't be up until after 10, we can both be gone by then. We can take the boys to school in my car like a family." 

Lee just smiled at the thought. He loved being a part of this family. "Like a family huh?" He said.

"Yeah. Like a family Mr. Stetson." She said as she gingerly kissed his lips, the taste of his steak was still pretty strong on them, she loved his steak. "Mmm. Steak huh?" She said as she pulled away. Lee chuckled at that.

"Ahuh. But I still have two left in the refrigerator." He said as he pulled back into the kiss. 

"One for me, one for you?" She asked. 

"Yep. I was thinking we could have them Sunday night, after we tell the boys, sort of our own little, private celebration." 

"We're still scheduled for that little talk tomorrow right. You and me, for two hours at your apartment."

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world, and I promise you'll have my undivided attention." 

"Well, can I have it tonight too?" She asked urging him to take her up the stairs. 

"Of course." He said as he lifted her up and carried her up the stairs. 

Thursday morning Dotty had slept in just like Amanda had figured and Lee and Amanda were able to get the boys to school without encountering her at all. The morning had pleased Lee very much. They arrived at the office at 8:30 and began to make some headway on the case. But, just as promised the two left at 10:30 and said they'd be back later. They'd work on the case when they were done talking, but right now, Amanda wanted Lee's undivided attention. When they got to his apartment, they unplugged the phones, they dead bolted the door, and sat on the couch. 

Amanda sat in his arms incredibly comfortable. He just looked at her and smiled. "Alright Mrs. Stetson, I'm here, what's this all about."

"I should have figured you'd just want me to come right out and say it."

"Hey, what's eating you Amanda, you've been acting strange all week."

"Strange, strange how?" 

"Don't avoid this with questions. Tell me." 

There was a slight pause. "Well, I was thinking about family."

"What about family?" 

"Do you want one?"

"What, Amanda I love your family, they're my family, you know I love the boys." 

"I'm not talking about them."

"Then what?"

"One of our own, do you ever think about that?"

"Well, yeah, but I never really thought I should bring it up, I didn't think you'd want any more, I mean the boys are both in high school." 

"You thought I wouldn't want any more?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, what about you?" 

"Sure, I'd love to have some kids of my own, but the boys are great." He said.

"Lee Stetson, wants kids?!" 

"Well, yes, but I have two conditions."

"Oh yeah, what are they?" 

"Well, first, you have to want them too, otherwise, I don't want you to worry about anything."

"Okay, and the second?"

"You have to be the mother, and we have to raise them together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said as she smiled and kissed her husband. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said as he sat there holding his wife. He looked down at her, her head rested on his chest and he was truly happy. "I'm just curious about one thing."

"What?" She asked.

"What brought this on?" He asked. 

"I'm pregnant." Amanda smiled, trying to remain nonchalant. 

Lee jumped from the couch in excitement. "Really!" he shouted. He grabbed her up from the couch and held her closely. "How long have you known?" He urged. 

"Well, I've been suspicious for a week, but I knew officially on Monday."

"Why didn't you tell me when you first suspected?" He asked. 

"I wasn't sure how you'd feel." 

"What, I love the boys, I took care of everything yesterday, the detention everything… (Lee stopped, he knew he'd just blown the secret. Great, the first thing the boys had trusted him with, he blew.) I mean…"

"Detention?" She asked. 

"Damn."  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked. "What's going on."

  
"When I went to the Peterson's house yesterday Jeff told me that the boys were still at school for detention. So I went and picked them up there. Then, the three of us talked, we worked out a punishment, and everything's fine. They didn't want to tell you because they didn't want you to have something else to stress over, and I thought it was a good idea, after all of the stuff your going through with work and your mother, I thought it best just to punish them myself."

"What is their punishment?"

"They're suppose to clean their room, spotless, with everything that's been going on lately you haven't noticed how bad it's been getting, and I have. I knew you'd want it clean for Saturday since the receptions at the house, so I just figured that part would be taken care of. If it wasn't clean enough for me, I was going to tell you all about the detention and everything. And it'll have to be really clean to pass the colonel's inspection."

Amanda laughed. She smiled and figured Lee was right. "Thank you." She said as she kissed him. 

"So, how certain are we that our family is expanding?"

"Pretty certain. I have an appointment at the doctor on Monday of next week. I wanted to wait until after the wedding, but I figured we could tell the boys Saturday night when we tell them everything else. Mother won't be back from the honeymoon until the next week, and by then, we can have her things moved into their new apartment, and that will give us her room for the baby."

"Sounds like you've thought this threw. But I'll have Joe, Billy, and Chris to help me move her things into the apartment, I don't want you to over exert yourself. We have to take care of that baby."

"Lee, I've been pregnant two times already, I think I can handle moving a few boxes."

"Hey, this is a first for me. And I'm saying, no." He said as he smiled and kissed her. "What kind of proof do we have?" he questioned.

"Well, I'm seventeen days late on my monthly, and I took a home pregnancy test."

"Those can be wrong."

"That's what I thought, so I took two more." Lee laughed. 

"Looks like we'll have to tell the agency about us too, I want everyone to know you're mine, and you're having my baby." 

"And you're mine." Amanda said as she kissed him, she knew through the feel of his kiss he couldn't have been happier about the baby. This marriage was the one that would last forever. She'd never felt more secure than she did in Lee's arms, how could she have lived this long without his comforting arms surrounding her. 

At 1:30, they left Amanda's apartment in search of Chrslofsky's girlfriend, she didn't fit into the puzzle. What was a twenty-three year old, blonde hair, blue eye beauty doing, dating a fourty-four year old baker that looked like a tank. A source had said she worked at a Russian Liquor Store not far from the bakery. They'd decided to go as tourists because what other reason would an American couple have for being in a Russian Liquor Store. 

After spending a few hours finishing the puzzle they knew they'd rather wait until morning to bust Valerie Kissinger then ruin their night. They'd promised the boys they could spend some time together, just the four of them that night. Dotty was going out with Curt, and Friday afternoon was the rehearsal dinner, that night everyone was going out to celebrate so they were planning on telling the boys about the marriage tonight. They left the agency in Amanda's car, and left Lee's behind, after a brief stop at Lee's apartment to get some over nightclothes, they arrived at the house. Jamie and Philip were already there, and were watching some TV. 

"Hey fellas." Amanda said as she walked into the living room, barely noticed by the boys. 

"Is Lee here?" Philip asked without taking his eyes from the screen.

"No, he had to stay at work a little late, he said he might swing by on his way home." 

"Yeah, right." Jamie mumbled. 

"Yeah, I wish he lived here so we could see him everyday." Philip said as he faced his mother. Philip smiled as he noticed Lee standing next to his mother. "Lee!" Philip shouted as he jumped over the couch.

"Very funny Philip." Jamie said as he continued staring at the TV. Lee motioned for Philip to hand him the remote and Lee turned the TV off. "Hey, what'd ya do that for?!" he said angrily as he turned and saw Lee really was there. "Oh, I get it. Thanks for coming Lee!" Jamie shouted as he walked around the couch. Amanda stood giggling at the whole situation.

"Now, Chief, what was it you were saying about me living here everyday?" Lee questioned.

"Oh, um…" Philip thought, hoping he'd not scared Lee.

"No, can I take you up on the offer?" Lee asked reassuring him.

"Really?!" Philip shouted.

  
"Well, yes, I'd like to marry your mother, if I can have your guys' permission?" 

"You have mine!" Jamie piped.

"You had mine months ago!" Philip shouted. 

"But, we should probably keep this between the four of us until after Grandma's wedding okay." Amanda said before the boys got to excited. 

"Can't I even tell Matt?" Philip asked. 

"You can each tell one friend, but no one else." Lee told them.

"Oh, can I tell Francine?" Amanda asked like a little child.

"I was hoping I could do that." Lee said quickly.

"You could both tell her." Jamie said trying to keep them from fighting. "Just don't fight." 

"Hey, don't worry Champ, I love your Mom, nothing could keep me from marrying her."

Jamie smiled with Lee's reassurance. Lee understood that Jamie was afraid he'd leave his mother like Joe had. Lee realized that while he could never really take Joe's place as Jamie's father, Jamie relied on Lee to protect his mother. "Now, what should we do to celebrate?" 

The rest of the night played out nicely for Lee and Amanda, the boys went to bed at around 10, Dotty had called the house at 9:45 to say she wouldn't be coming home until tomorrow morning, and everything else worked like clock work. After Lee and Amanda watched the boys leave for school they headed for the agency. 

Friday afternoon was perfect, they'd wrapped up the entire Chrslofsky case by noon, Valerie had paid big money for the papers from an American insider with a hidden love for the Russians, Valerie had hid the papers in the bakery until she could find a buyer that was willing to give her the kind of money she was looking for. Lee and Amanda were able to leave the agency in time to make it to the rehearsal dinner just on time, afterward they went with Dotty, Curt, and the boys to dinner. When Lee and Amanda had made sure the boys and Dotty were home, they went back to Lee's apartment for a night alone. 

Everything seemed to be fine that night. And now, there he was, standing in the shower, and the water still hitting him. He felt his hair and realized he'd washed it, but he didn't remember when. He must have been so caught up in remembering what had happened that week he didn't think about what he'd done. He was abruptly pulled back into reality when Amanda came rushing into the bathroom, she rushed to the toilet and began to throw up. Lee quickly turned the shower off and jumped out. 

"Amanda, are you okay?" Lee asked as he wrapped a towel around the bottom half of his body and pulled her hair back. She nodded to him. Lee kneeled down next to her and let nature take its course. When she was through she stood up and flushed the toilet. He stood with her. She grabbed the toothbrush that was by the sink and put toothpaste on it.

"It's just morning sickness Lee." Amanda told him. "Lee, you have soap all over your body." She said as she began brushing her teeth. 

"Oh, yeah." Lee said as he laid the towel on the toilet lid and got back into the shower. "I'll be out in a second." As he stepped out of the shower he noticed Amanda had gone back into the bedroom. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"You'd better clean up that water you have all over the floor now Lee Stetson." Amanda said. 

"Yep, she's fine." Lee said. 

"I heard that." Amanda said as she came into the bathroom. She wrapped her arms around her husband. "You'd better get used to it too." 

"Use to what?" Lee asked.

"The morning sickness." She said as she kissed his lips lightly. "It'll be around for a couple of months."

"Oh." He questioned as he kissed her back.

"I only had it for a few weeks with Philip but it lasted awhile with Jamie, so I don't know how long it'll be here, but you should still get use to it." 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." She said as he kissed her nose she smiled. "Now, it's my turn for a shower."

"Hmm.." He said being curious. "May I join you?" He asked. 

  
"Well, as intriguing as that sounds, you should probably get dressed and call the boys. Make sure they're up and getting ready. I'd do it, but you're the one that has that clean room deal with them." She said as she began lifting up her nightgown. 

"Allow me." He said as he lifted it up over her head. He held her closer in his arms and began to kiss her neck. She began relax, he knew right where to go when he wanted her all to himself. 

"Lee, my mother is getting married in four hours, I need to get my shower." Lee moaned, he knew his wife was right. 

"Fine, but don't say I didn't try." He cried as he put his hands up and left the bathroom. Amanda smiled and stepped into the shower. 

Half an hour later Amanda came out of Lee's room, where Lee sat in his suit watching TV. He hardly left focus of the TV when he saw his wife wearing the pale pink dress for the wedding.

"Did you call the boys?" Amanda asked as she fixed the back of her earring. 

"Yeah, they were both awake, Jamie was taking his shower and Philip was complaining that he'd been in there all morning, your mother was throwing a fit that you weren't already there, and her friend Cynthia was just arriving as Jamie unplugged the phone on accident. They called right back and apologized, Philip hurried into the bathroom and Jamie hung-up because I told them that if they both weren't completely dressed and ready to go when I arrived they would be in trouble." Lee said still mostly focusing on the TV.

"Well, you're turning into quite a father Lee Stetson." Amanda said as she sat next to him.

"Really?" He asked. Facing his wife.

"You don't notice?" 

"I guess not, I just tell the boys what I think you'd say and what I think would make you happiest. And I know that right now worrying about the boys is the last thing you need."

"Thank you honey." She said as she kissed him. 

"We should get going." They both said simultaneously. They looked at each other and smiled. 

"Mrs. Stetson." Lee said as he offered her his hand. 

"Mr. Stetson." She replied as she took his kind offer, and they stood to their feet together. Lee clicked the "power" button on the remote and they left together. 

Chapter 2

They stopped at the house to make sure that everything was ready for after the wedding. Dotty decided she wanted her hair done before they went to the church, and by the time Lee and Amanda had arrived Cynthia was putting the finishing touches on her hair. Amanda swept the house looking for any spots that might have been missed while Lee instructed the boys as to what was wrong with their room. Amanda listened smiling outside.

"Did you two really think you could just throw miscellaneous stuff into the corner of the closet and I wouldn't find it?" Lee asked them. The boys stood by the window watching Lee inspect the room.

"Come on Lee, I doubt anyone will even come into our room, let alone look in the corner of our closet." Philip said.

"Yeah, we can close the doors." Jamie added.

"Alright, but after the wedding, you two are going to go through that pile of stuff and put it away where it belongs." 

"Alright." Both boys agreed. 

"And, the beds could be better but I guess they'll have to do. But Jamie put that hat on the rack, not on the bedpost. Oh, and put your camera in it's case, then put it in the closet, and Philip, your little black book, should be hidden, don't tell your mother I gave you that, and" Lee paused as he scanned the room for anything else. He noticed a sock peering out from beneath the bed. "Sock," Lee stopped as he looked at the bottom of the foot and saw a disappearing "P" on it, he knew Amanda had put a P on all of Philip's socks and a "J" on Jamie's. "Philip." Philip stepped forward to claim it.

"Are we done now?" Jamie pleaded.

"Yeah, let's go." Lee opened the door to find Amanda standing there. She smiled. "Amanda, how long have you been there?" 

"Long enough." 

"What'd you hear?" The boys stood behind Lee chuckling.

"Little Black Book huh?" Amanda questioned.

"Ah, yeah, we didn't say anything about a little black book did we fellas?" Lee said as he tried to stay out of trouble. 

"Ah…." Both boys said. 

"Down to the car, come on, scoot. Cynthia left with mother about three minutes ago, we don't want to be late do we." Lee and the boys sighed in relief as they left the bedroom. 

At the wedding Amanda was taking care of all of the little problems that had arisen while Lillian and Cynthia were helping her mother get ready. Lee and Joe stood on one side of the back of the church while Jamie and Philip stood straight across from them, all four were ushers. 

"Jamie, will you stand still." Joe finally said, he was getting tired of seeing him move back and forth.

"Philip, stop pinching your brother." Lee added as he realized what was making Jamie move back and forth.

"Thank you Lee." Jamie said, as he was glad he could finally stand still. Lee noticed that Curt and his brother Tim came from the side of the church and now were standing in front. 

"That's our que." Lee said as he, the boys and Joe went to the back. Amanda was getting everyone lined up. 

"Philip and Jamie, you stand with your cousins, Joe, stand next to Cynthia, Lillian, are you ready?" Amanda said frantically.

"Amanda, calm down sweetie." Lee said as he placed his arms by her side. "We can handle this." He kissed her lightly and she settled down. The boys chuckled again. "Now, come on." Lee put his arm out and she willingly took it. They took their place in line behind Cynthia and Joe. 

The organ began to play Amanda's niece Carolyn began to walk down the aisle, her little four-year old hands let rose petals fall to the ground with each step. Next, went her six-year old nephew Corey, he walked up the aisle with a small pillow seated in both his hands and two rings tied to a bow placed in the center of the pillow. Jamie then began to go down the aisle with his cousin Naomi at his left side. Shortly after, Philip started with his cousin Nicky at his left. Next to go down the aisle were Joe and Cynthia, then Lee and Amanda, Lillian followed them down the aisle alone, just before Dotty came out smiling widely. 

After the service everyone drove over to the King's house. The reception was decent, Amanda sat next to the couch in Lee's arms most of the night. Unwinding, this week's work had taken its toll. She was happy to see her brother and sister come out here for their mothers wedding. Her brother Chris had moved to Colorado after high school, and her sister Samantha had moved to Phoenix with her husband in 79'. Amanda didn't mention them much because they had never been very close. When Samantha was born, Amanda was ten years old and the last thing she was interested in was a baby. Chris had always spent most of his time out of the house once he learned to walk, and so Amanda couldn't have gotten real close to him, especially with five years between them. 

The reception sort of died out once Curt and Dotty had left. Lee and Amanda were anxious to see everyone leave. Especially since Joe was going to take the boys to his house for the weekend. Once everyone was gone Amanda wanted to get started on cleaning everything right away. The door was shut, and Lee stood facing into the den thinking about what a wedding with the family would have been like. He watched Amanda race about the house. She was picking up a plate from the coffee table as Lee slowly walked into the den. He reached his hand down to where she stood and took the plate from her hand, he placed it back on the table, took both of her hands and lifted them to his chest. 

"Manda, lets clean-up later." He said as he began to kiss her cheek softly. 

"Lee, I just…" Amanda sighed.

"Shhhh. Don't talk. Makes my job harder."

"Lee, please."

"Amanda, come on, just let me spend a nice evening with my wife."

"Fine, but can we please talk first."

"What do you want to talk about?" 

"I want to get married."

"What, Amanda, we are married."

"I know, but I want to do it with my family and friends, while my brother and sister are still here. I want a ceremony, and I want Billy and Francine there, I want Billy to walk me down the aisle."

"You can have whatever you want." Lee said as he bent forward and kissed his wife's forehead.

"I love you." Amanda said as she looked up at her husband. 

"I love you too." Lee said, and gave a brief pause. "Plus, there's a bonus to us getting remarried."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" 

"We don't have to tell your mother or Francine and Billy that we already were married, we won't have to explain to your mother about the Agency."

"I love you." Lee smiled at the thought that this was his Amanda Stetson. He'd known that there was something different about her from the first time he handed her that package, it'd taken him some time to admit that he loved her, but a part of him had always known. "What are you smiling at Lee Stetson."

"My wife Mrs. Stetson." He moved his arms from her hands and around her waist. "I think I love you more than you'll ever know."

"I think I have an idea." Amanda said as she raised her arms onto his shoulders. She leaned forward and they kissed. Lee moved his arms from around her waist and he picked her up. The kiss continued as they walked upstairs together as Lee and Amanda Stetson. 

Chapter 3

Sunday evening Joe dropped the boys off at the house on time. He was surprised to see Lee was at the house. 

"Lee, I didn't expect to see you here." Joe said with a surprised face as he put Jamie's bag on the floor. "How are you doing these days?" 

"Well, I'm doing really good, how are you Joe." Lee said, he hated these meetings with Joe. Amanda came down the stairs and noticed the two were trying to be courteous and stomach each other. 

"Fine." Joe said. 

"Hi Joe." Amanda said as she wrapped her arm around Lee. 

"Amanda, good to see you." Joe said, he noticed Amanda look away from him and into Lee's eyes, Lee gave a little nod. "What's going on?" 

"Joe, we should probably have a family talk. Let's go into the kitchen."

"Oh, why is Lee leaving." Joe said trying to act saddened but a smile took over his face. Lee just gave a sly smile as he turned and walked into the den. "Boys, come on down here!" Lee shouted as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Why is he staying?" Joe shouted like a little boy.

"Oh, are we having a family meeting?" Jamie said as he came down the stairs following Philip.

"Yes." Joe said still trying to recover from his shock. 

"That's why Lee's staying." Philip added as he went into the kitchen. 

"Why?" Joe said.

"Oh, haven't you heard Joe, I'm part of the family now."

"Since when?!" 

"Well, I moved in Saturday."

"What?!"

"Look, Joe, Amanda and I are getting married, ya with me?" Lee asked.

"Alright, before this gets too out of hand, will you please both shut up, and sit down."  


Lee looked at his wife in disbelief. Did Amanda just say "shut up" she could barely take control of anything with force, and now, with only a few words Amanda had not only gotten Lee and Joe's attention, Philip and Jamie stood fully concentrated. "Manda?" Lee asked quizzically. 

"Lee, please, I am pregnant, and I get irritated very easily, I would really hate to have to hate you." 

"Pregnant?" Joe asked. 

"Yes."

"Well, whose the father?" Joe asked.

"Oh, come on Dad, I thought you were smarter than that." Philip said noticing the look on Lee's face was shocked and thoroughly confused. 

"Joe, that's not funny. You can figure out that Lee's the father." Amanda said.

"What's your problem? Why can't you just except that Amanda loves me now?" Lee said trying to stay calm, but most of him just wanted to slug Joe. 

Lee and Joe stood across from each other at the table, each fuming at the other. Amanda could see that things were getting tense between the two. She knew that things would get out of hand soon if she didn't step in, but a sudden wave of nausea swept over her. 

"Boys, go upstairs now, Joe, Lee if either of you say a word in the next five minutes I will hear it, and you'll both be in trouble." Amanda managed to get out before she got to the bathroom. Lee followed her to the bathroom. As he stood in the doorway and looked back he noticed that neither of the boys were moving. 

"Guys, go to your room, now." Lee said as he went into the bathroom. He pulled the hair away from Amanda's face, as he knelt next to her he tried to talk her into calming down. "Honey, will you please calm down. This stress isn't good for the baby. Come on now." Amanda remained crouched over the toilet trying to decide if she was finished yet. She looked over at Lee and smiled as she used his knee to help her stand he flushed the toilet. 

Amanda turned and faced the sink. She pulled the toothbrush from its holder, she put toothpaste on the brush and began to brush her teeth. "I jst ish you ouldn't ell it Yoe wike bat, ll I ant ist por us to be a vamily, nd cause Yoe is Bilip and Yamie's vather be is a dart of dat vamily, I sow dat you wove Bilip and Yamie wike day ber your bone, cut Yoe is a dart of dare bife, band ecause be dis ad bart od dare bife, be ist a dart of hours." Amanda spit the toothpaste out of her mouth. 

"Amanda, what were you saying about darts and bats?" Lee asked as he stood in the doorway. 

"Didn't you understand me?" She asked.

"Your mouth was full with toothpaste and that toothbrush. In the beginning I thought you were reciting the constitution." 

"Very funny. I said," Amanda began, then realized she would probably have to repeat this for Joe, so she pushed him into the kitchen gently. "As I was saying to Lee, but he thought I was 'reciting the constitution'. I just wish you wouldn't yell at Joe like that. All I want is for us to be a family, and because Joe is Philip and Jamie's father, he is a part of that family, I know that you love Philip and Jamie like they were your own, but Joe is a part of their life, and because he is a part of their life he is a part of ours. Lee, I love you, and I've loved you for five years now, you are my husband, I married you because I love you. Joe, you were my husband, I don't love you the way that I love Lee, I love you because you are the father of my sons. But, you are not the father of this baby, Lee is, so will you please, try and stomach each other, and not fight."

Lee and Joe looked at each other ashamed. "Sorry." They both spit out at the same time. Lee walked over to his wife, and knew that she was right. He looked at her lovingly with his green eyes, and smiled, he hugged her gently. "I really am sorry." He whispered. 

"I know." Amanda said as she kissed her husbands cheek. "Now, I think you and Joe should go talk to the boys together." Lee let go, he looked into Amanda's brown eyes and nodded. Joe willingly followed Lee up the stairs. Amanda smiled as she watched them go. 

Chapter 4

The wedding was the next weekend, with the instance that Amanda's brother and sister be there, it had to be rushed. The ceremony would be at the house since it was to short a notice to find a church and wedding hall, the caterers were friends of Amanda's and the pastor was a friend of Leatherneck. Lee stood in the den pacing, Joe was standing at the bookshelf looking the pictures over, thinking of everything he'd missed these last few years. Philip and Jamie sat on the couch excited at the thought of having Lee as a stepdad. Lee was smiling from ear to ear as he remembered Monday at the agency when the told Billy and Francine they were getting married, and on Saturday no less.

He knew he'd always remember it perfectly…

He and Amanda had walked into the Agency holding hands and smiling, Billy was in the center of the bullpen shouting out orders as they came in. Francine sat at a desk looking things over on some files. The two took the hint and just stood aside and let everything pan out. When Billy had finished he walked over to where Lee and Amanda had stood.

"And I have an assignment for you two." Billy said as he looked at them, not noticing that they were holding hands. 

"Ah, no, sorry, we'll be busy this week, so if it's urgent you'd be better off to give it to Thomas or something." Lee said smiling. Francine who was listening from the side and came over. 

"What's all this about?" Francine said as she stood in front of Amanda.

"Well, we'll tell you, but not here, not in the bullpen, meet us up in the Q Bureau in about fifteen kay?." Lee said as they walked away.

Fifteen minutes later Billy and Francine walked into the Q Bureau where Amanda sat in Lee's arms on the couch. They were talking about something as Billy cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Oh, sorry Billy, has it been fifteen minutes already?" Lee said as he stood bringing Amanda up with him.

"What's all this about?!" Francine demanded.

"Lee and I are getting married." Amanda bluntly stated. With that, Francine fainted. Billy stood there laughing. "What's so funny sir."

"Oh, Amanda, if you only knew everything that I'm laughing about." Billy responded. Lee gave his sort of half smile as he kneeled down next to Francine. 

Lee lightly tapped Francine's cheeks. "Francine. Francine." Lee said sternly. Francine slowly opened her eyes and raised her hand to her head. "Come on, up you go." Lee said as he helped her up. She took a few seconds to think things over.

  
"Lee, how can you let Amanda say something like that?" Francine shouted.

"What, we're getting married, on Saturday." Lee said to her in a very matter of fact way.

"Saturday?" Billy asked. "Why so soon." 

"Amanda wants her brother and sister to be at her wedding, they came for her mothers on Friday, so, Saturday, we're getting married. Her mother will be back in town Thursday evening, that will give her Friday to go crazy, and on Saturday, we say our 'I do's'."

"Well, I don't." Francine said still trying to make heads or tails of this.

"You don't what?" Amanda asked.

  
"I don't believe that Lee Stetson is getting married. And to Amanda King."

Lee laughed, he knew what Francine was talking about, he barely remembered the years of his life before Amanda, he'd changed so much when he met her, especially over these last couple of years, when he finally let down his defenses and agreed to fall in love with the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

They have chosen to write their own vows, so, Lee." The pastor urged the two.

"Yeah." Lee said quietly to himself, he stood, facing Amanda, letting out a breath he'd held for quiet sometime, he started the poem he'd written for her. "It was only four years ago; when this journey began. Who could have guessed? We put on quite a show. We are unparalleled, the best. We were both alone. Who would have known? That a train was all it took; to bring our hearts together, but we wrote the book; we overcame bad weather, we set the tone. Who would have known?" Lee rubbed Amanda's fingers, and looked up to her. "Your turn?" He smiled to her.

Amanda nodded and looked at him. "I give to you my heart; please handle with care. I give to you my soul; it's something we can share. I give to you my life; together we'll wear. I give to you my love; please take it everywhere. I give to you my heart; please handle with care." 

After the ceremony everyone was in the backyard enjoying the food. Lee had been thinking the last couple of days of everything that he had ever wanted to say to Amanda. As Lee noticed that the party was beginning to settle down, he looked over at his wife and smiled.

Lee took her aside, he had something he wanted to tell her, alone. He looked her in the eyes, those beautiful brown eyes. "Five years, twenty-two days, and seven hours ago, I stepped off a train, in a white suit, I saw a woman in a coat, with the most beautiful brown hair, she seemed nice enough, so I walked over to her with my 'package'. 'Just walk with me.' Were the first four words I said, and as I forced you to walk along with me, I told you to take the package to a man in a red hat in the train. And someday, I'll have to thank the other twenty-four men in that train for wearing red hats that day. From then on, I was a changed man. Then, when you were kidnapped and they thought you were me, I knew I loved you, I just couldn't admit it. My parents had died when I was five, and my uncle was never there, getting close to people only lead to pain, and I knew that too, but when I hugged you after the exchange, I knew I could never let you go. It wasn't time to say 'I love you' but I knew one day it would come. And the first time I told you that, I knew you'd be mine forever, hearing you tell me you loved me too was all I needed to know you'd always be there. And I'll always be there for you Amanda Michelle Stetson, I love you." 

"I'll always love you Lee Stetson." Amanda said as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. She wrapped her arms around him and they hugged. She knew from the feel of his touch their life together had just begun. 

Chapter 5

The next seven months seemed to fly by. Lee and the boys had decorated the baby's room with ducks. Amanda had picked out the furniture and with matching duck bed sheets the baby was sure to hate ducks. And as Amanda and Lee left for the hospital, Lee remembered the five and a half years that had gone by with Amanda, and he had to be the happiest man in the world. 

The scene in Galilee General Hospital, was one that was nerve wracking. Philip, Jamie, and Dotty were seated in a waiting room. All of them thinking of what was coming, they'd all been anxious for the arrival of the new baby.

"I hope the baby's a boy, that would mean I'd have all brothers." Philip said anxiously.

"I kind of hope it's a girl, I wish I could have a sister." Jamie added. The boys had been arguing over the sex of the baby since the second they'd heard they'd get a little brother or sister.

"Guys, relax, does it really matter what she has." Joe said trying to stay calm. 

"Yeah, I mean, I hoped that the both of you would have been girls, but look how that turned out." Dotty added. 

Philip and Jamie gave her a "Hey, that's not fair" look. Dotty smiled and put her hands up. A doctor came from behind two swinging doors with a towel in his hand. He looked at the four people in the waiting room and approached them with eagerness.

"The happy parents would like for Philip and Jamie to come and take a look at their baby brother." Dr. Furrston told the group.

"A boy! I knew it! I knew Lee wouldn't let me down!" Philip shouted as he jumped up. 

"What'd they name him?" Jamie asked with a smile.

"Eric Lee." Dr. Furrston told them. Dotty stood in surprise. She just shook her head. "Is there something wrong?" 

"Another boy?" Dotty asked. "Alright, you two go ahead and see your brother, I'll wait here." Dotty told the boys as they started for the door. The doctor agreed to take them back. As the doctor walked into the room with the boys Lee looked up from a chair with Eric in his arms.

"Where is he?!" Philip shouted as he came in the room.

"Shhhh!" Lee hushed from the corner. "He's right here, be quiet, your Mom's sleeping, she's tired." 

"Sorry Lee." Philip said as he and Jamie went to Lee. "So, his names Eric?"

"Yeah, your Mom thought it was a nice name, and I agreed, so Eric is what we picked, she insisted on Lee for the middle name." Lee said as he stared at his son in disbelief. 

"He looks like you Lee." Jamie said as he watched from a distance.

"Come here Champ, take a closer look at your brother, you'll see he's got your Mom's smile." Jamie slowly walked over to Lee. "See." Lee said as he tickled the bottom of the baby's feet. "He's ticklish in all the same places she is too." The boys laughed. "Why don't you hold him Champ."

"I don't think so." Jamie said backing away.

  
"Don't be scared, come on, you can't hurt him. He's tough like you." Lee said as he stood up and walked closer to Jamie.

"You really think I'm tough Lee?" Jamie asked.

"Of course I do, anyone with your Mom's stubbornness is tough." Lee said as he handed the baby to Jamie. "Now, careful of his head, his neck sort of bobs around like those little car things." 

Philip watched Lee and Jamie holding his little brother. "What are you going to call him Lee?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, you call Jamie, Champ and you call me Chief, so, what are you going to call him, you can't just call him Eric, he'll feel left out." 

"Oh, yeah. Well, I guess we have some time to figure out a good name for him now don't we." Lee said just as Amanda began to move around in the bed. Everyone watched her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Lee." Amanda whispered.

"I'm here, hey, you should sleep." Lee said as he went her side.

"Is the baby okay?" 

"Yeah Mom, I've got him." Jamie said proudly. Amanda smiled.

"So, what do you boys think of your brother?" Amanda asked. 

"He's pretty cool Mom." Philip said. Lee sat next to Amanda holding her hand, they looked at Philip, Jamie and Eric, and everything was perfect. 'This family thing is pretty good.' Lee thought to himself as he smiled.


End file.
